Peace of Love
by RosePetalLove
Summary: After years all the Saints are resurrected. Though all the gold saints are fine the bronze are still injured so Athena call Miho. Before she knows it she's at sanctuary and falling in love. Will it last or will it die?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Miho is asked by Athena to go to Sanctuary. Before she knows it a love begins to blossom and happiness as well as silliness ensues. **

**Authors Note: Ok a lot of characters are going to fall in love not just her mystery man who is …. Well I'm not quite sure yet actually. But I will know by the next chapter. Now I never watched the Hades saga so there will be very little references to it. Now if things a misspelled I blame spell check if names are misspelled I blame myself, just let me know and I'll fix it in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya because if I did I would have made it all in English.**

**Hope you like! **

Peace of Love

Prologue

Miho hung up the phone her mind reeling. The saints of Athena had been revived after years had passed. Saori wanted her to go to sanctuary and take of the injured saints. She was suppose to leave in an hour.

Sighing she walked to the Fathers office door and knocked. It wasn't long till the voice of the only man who really lived in Miho's life gave her permission to enter.

"What is it child?" the Father asked looking up from the sermon he was preparing for this Sunday.

" I just received a call from Saori Kido. She would like me to go to Greece to take care of some injured people. " She stood still her palms sweating under the Father's scrutinizing gaze. When he nodded she released a sigh of relief.

Miho rushed up stairs and started throwing things into a satchel. It wasn't long till Makoda walked in, with knowing look. Without having to say anything the insightful buy went and told Kiki to pack and get ready to leave with Miho.

Ever since the Holy War Kiki had been living at the orphanage with her and the children. He had grown quite a bit in the last few years. He was almost as tall as Shiryu was at fifteen. He let his hair grow out as well now it tied in to a pony tail in the back with his bangs covering his forehead and some of his eyes. Though his master was gone Kiki still kept up training and Miho taught him what little she knew about fighting. Which wasn't a lot. If it wasn't for Marin, Shiana, and June, Kiki's training would have never progressed.

She had made good friends with the Amazons and spent much time helping to heal the wounds the war left the ladies with.

Miho looked up as Kiki entered her room with his belongings in a backpack. He was no longer the hyper energetic kid she once knew. The war had aged him far beyond his small life span. The war also took away the only father Kiki knew. Her and Kiki had spent many nights sitting up talking about his master and the other saints. Miho prayed that if Saori was only able to resurrect one of the saints it would be Kiki's master, though she missed Seiya and the other bronze saints she knew Kiki needed Mu if they were ever to see him happy again.

With a nod they grabbed their bags and headed for the door. Just before the walked out Miho looked into the hallway mirror. Kiki wasn't the only one to change. No longer was there the pig-tailed, quite, unsure girl who was a pushover. No longer was she in love with Seiya, she gave up the hope for happiness when he left for the last war. That was when she realized that he loved Saori. Now in the place of that teenage girl was a woman who filled out in all the right places and was slim. Thankfully with training Kiki it kept her fit. No longer did she have her pig-tails instead she let her hair grow to the middle of her back and pulled it back in a bun. She grew a few inches in the past few years as well. But the biggest change was she was no longer a pushover. She stood up for herself. She was confident and strong willed.

Her and Kiki left and said good bye to the children just as the black limo pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door for them.

Before they knew it they were on a flight to Greece and off on a life changing adventure.

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok after many sleepless night, multiple restarts and a lot of coffee here is chapter 1 the meeting.**

**I really thought hard of who would be best for Miho. I thought so hard I gave my self a headache.**

**Enjoy. **

Peace of Love

Chapter 1

Miho looked at the ruins that lay before her. Now was the part that she was glad she wore jeans and tennis shoes. The pair have already been walking for an hour which was good after a eight hour flight in economy.

She was glad she had Kiki with her. After all these years he still knew the way to Sanctuary, since to Miho everything looked the same. The buildings look like each other and the ruins looked like giant piles of rocks. At this rate Miho would give anything to see something actually fully intact.

About 10 minutes into their hike she started to softly hum "on the road again". After years with the Father, she became an expert on old country songs. By now Kiki had join in and they were singing out-loud. At least they were on key.

It wasn't much longer till the tourist ended and they passed the gates of Sanctuary. The walls of the canyon they walked though were high but Miho could still make out the men standing almost out of view. They were following them. For some strange reason Miho knew this would end with someone getting hurt, and she be damned if it was her or Kiki.

Miho and Kiki shared a glance. With a nod they began to run. As soon as they hit the clearing a group of twenty guards all had some form of a weapon.

Miho jumped in the air and planted her foot into on guards' face. Catching a whip in her hand she drag the guard towards her than swung him taking down four more with the whip guy. She turned around to attack the next guard but found all of them unconscious. She looked at Kiki who just smirked.

_Man, he learned a lot from the amazons. Someone remind me not to piss him off, _Miho thought as they continued walking.

They soon arrived at the twelve houses . Miho watched as what little light of happiness left Kiki's eyes when they walked through the house of Aries without a trace of life.

Miho began to stress. What if Athena wasn't able to bring back the Mu? What if Saori wasn't able to bring back any of the Gold Saints? What if they were so injured when they returned that she won't be able to heal them? How will Kiki take the death of his master a second time?

No she couldn't let that happen. If Kiki's master was that injured she would do everything in her power or even more if it came to it, to make sure that Kiki's would be back where he truly belonged.

As they walked Miho soon realized that all the temples were empty. Not a soul in sight. Even the maze that was in the Sagittarius temple was gone. When it came into view. Athena's temple.

The doors simultaneously opened.

_Well that's not creepy, _She thought as the duo ascended the stairs.

Then she saw him. Standing close to Saori. He was gorgeous. Ok they all were gorgeous but he just stood out. His purples hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had muscles you could see his fitness even under the armor he wore. His skin was pale and flawless. But it was his eyes that attracted her the most. They were blue green so vibrant she could get lost in them.

Saori started speaking about the injured Saints. It seemed that all who died in the holy war was able to be brought back. Seiya and the others are the house a rest not far from the Aries temple.

Mu wasn't paying attention to Athena his mind was taken over by this woman.

He couldn't believe his eyes, this beautiful women walked in. Her skin was flawless. Her eyes an enticing blue. Her hair even though it was pulled back in a bun he could tell it was long. Oh how he wanted to run his finger through that hair.

Wait! What? No he couldn't do that. This woman Miho, deserved better then someone who could leave and never come back. He couldn't cause her pain. But she was beautiful. How could Seiya give up this woman? Oh, he knew how. The boy was an idiot that was how.

Mu's mind snapped back to reality when Athena stood. " Miho, Mu will lead you to the House of Rest where the bronze saints are. As well as to your cottage." She said.

Miho nodded.

Athena continued speaking. " So did anything exciting happen on your trip here?"

Miho and Kiki shared a look. What was that look? Why are they smiling? Mu wondered.

In unison the duo answered. "Nope nothing at all."

**So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two sorry it took so long to write.

Peace of love

Chapter 2

The walk down to the cottage was uneventful to say the least. Mu seemed lost in thought. Kiki kept

as far away from Mu as possible. And Miho, well she was stuck between a teenager that could easily

kill her and a drop dead sexy man who could easily kill her. Oh yeah she's screwed if they start

fighting and she could tell it wouldn't be long till someone burst.

On the way down Miho finally got a good look at the temples. They were cold to say the least. All

marble from floor to ceiling. Who would want to live in a place like this? With no warmth no love

no sense of life.

When they reached the last temple the made a left. Passed a coliseum that sounded like it had people

training in it. They then made a right then a left the another right.

Finally they came to this little cottage with a big building next to it. Both front doors faced west. Miho

set down her bag in front of the cottage and went to the large building. It looked like many of the

houses they went through. The large marble columns seemed cold and dead of life. Though the outside

was cold the inside seemed to have more life.

A small room was just inside the door with small chairs and books, all medical. So this place has a small

library. That was good since Miho knew nothing about illnesses in Greece. Then just beyond that door

was a large room with windows and high vaulted ceilings. In the room there were about eighteen beds

only five were taken.

Slowly Miho walked up and looked at the man in the bed. Ikki, or at least she thought it was Ikki. He was

mangled it was hard to tell. But they all looked like that. Seiya had to be the worst with what seemed

like a broken arm and leg some bad cranial damage and a lot of bumps and bruises.

Thank god that Saori had them taken care of by a doctor so all she had to do was make sure no one got

infection and were soon back on their feet.

Miho didn't see Mu walk up behind her. " It's sad to see such tough Saints in such a dismal state." He

said looking down at Shiryu.

"Yes but it harder to look is they mean what they mean to me." Miho replied pushing a lock of hair out

of Hyoga's eyes. They were all unconscious. At least that meant she didn't have to tie Seiya to the bed

yet. But oh she knew it was going to happen.

"What do you mean by that?" Mu asked .

"They're my brothers the only family I have. To see them like this its like seeing my family die all over

again. " She said.

With a nod from Mu in response she went out the door to the cottage next to it. Kiki was already inside.

The place was quaint. A small kitchen that was open with the living room. Up the stairs was a bathroom

and three rooms one was a study they other two were bedrooms .

Miho looked at both rooms one was larger than the other. She walked down stairs were Kiki was sitting

as far away from Mu as possible. Miho looked at Kiki. Kiki looked at Miho. A glare formed their faces.

Suddenly Miho Smirked. "Dibs on the largest room!" She yelled just as Kiki opened his mouth.

"Dang it!" Kiki snapped his fingers and went to unpack his bag in the guest bedroom.

Miho turned to Mu and smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Where are my manners," She said "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Mu knew he should say no and head back to his temple. But before his head could stop his mouth he

found himself saying yes and following over to the kitchen and sitting in one of the chairs at the four-

person table.

She found a kettle and began boiling water.

Mu couldn't help but thing back to what she said in the infirmary. So they were her brothers. He knew

in that instant that she was kind hearted. Now his curiosity was sparked. Was _there a way to make her_

_mad? How much do the bronze saints mean to her? Does she love one of them? Oh man I hoped not._

_Wait. What! No I didn't just think that. I didn't care if she loved someone else. _

If Mu's mind wanted to wander on that notion longer it would have to wait. Miho sat down in the across

from him and slid his tea across the table.

The conversation was pleasant talking about Kiki, the bronze saints, and Sanctuary. Soon Kiki returned.

" So Kiki are you ready to train tomorrow?" Mu asked.

Then it happened the moment Miho knew was coming. Kiki snapped and glared with all his worth at Mu.

"Why?" he said. " So you can go off and die again!" By the end of the sentence Kiki's voice had risen as

well as his body from the chair.

Mu looked at Kiki perplexed. What had gotten into him. " Now Kiki that's not going to happen so how

about sunrise." Mu tried.

"No!" Kiki yelled. " You see when you were dead I trained with Marin and Shiana and June so I don't

need you anymore!" With those harsh words Kiki stormed out of the house and into the night. Mu went

to follow him but was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder.

Miho shook her head. " He grew up when you were gone. But seeing you again makes him feel weak

again. Just come back tomorrow when he has the chance to cool down. Don't take him out and train just

get to know him again. He's changed a lot since you last saw him." She said.

Mu sighed and nodded. For some strange reason this woman knew how to deal with Kiki and himself

without barely knowing him.

She gave him another smile and sent him on his way. Mu went home and laid in his empty bed and

thought of what had happen today. With the thoughts of seeing his student again and this miraculous

woman on his mind he drifted off to sleep.

Miho waited for Kiki to get back. When he walked in she enveloped him in a hug. "Kiki," She spoke softly

lowering her eyes to his level. "I want you to spend tomorrow with Mu." Kiki only nodded and headed to

bed.

Miho sighed and finished her cup a tea. _Man what a day._ She thought. To just think that only this

morning she was in Japan going on with daily life and now she was in Greece taking care of her injured

friends and trying to keep the peace between Kiki and his devastatingly handsome master Mu. _I wonder_

_if he has someone he is in love with, _she thought. _Well even if he doesn't it wont matter he wouldn't love_

_me anyways._

Miho washed out her cup and headed to bed. Tomorrow was guaranteed to be an interesting day.

So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait. I know what I want to happen at the beginning, end and some other parts. But the getting there takes me awhile.**

**Enjoy **

Peace of Love

Ch.3

Kiki woke just as the sun began to rise. Miho was already down stairs making breakfast. Last night flashed in his mind. Ok so he yelled at his master ran all the way to star hill and sat there till he was calm. But he couldn't have done anything wrong. Just look at what has happened in the past few years, his master died, he finished his training with the help of the amazons, he got a sort-of mother, and now his master was resurrected and expects him to start his training again. Mu acts like nothing happened when he was dead but you know what things happened and he changed.

Kiki sighed and finished getting ready for the day. He knew he was going to spend the day with Mu. Miho told him he would be when he arrived home last night around two in the morning.

Kiki went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Miho set a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. Kiki poured himself a glass of orange juice and began eating.

"Kiki," Miho started making the child look up from his food. "Please try to be nice to your master Mu today. Ok?"

Kiki nodded. Not long after that a knock sounded at the door.

Miho opened the door letting in Mu. They exchanged a few pleasantries as Kiki put on his shoes. Kiki looked up from where he sat and stared at the picture before him. Mu sat at the table with a cup of tea in front of him. Miho bustled around the kitchen asking Mu if he wanted any breakfast. For a second they seemed like a real family.

What was he doing! Thinking they could be a family. Mu would never marry Miho and they would never adopt him.

Kiki got up and left with Mu.

"So Miho said that you have changed. Other than the height and hair I want to know what else." Mu said as they headed towards the town for some grocery shopping.

"Gotta hand it to Miss Miho she seems to know everyone and their problems before they even speak."

Mu nodded in agreement. With those words Kiki went off on a tangent of what he likes now. Everything from his love for fried rice to his training with the amazons.

Aioria walked around Sanctuary. Everything was different from before the war. All the ruins were rebuilt. To say he was just taking a walk was a lie. He wanted to find Marin make sure she still loved him. If she did love him then he would ….. well he doesn't know what he would do. He just needs to find Marin.

Aioria found Marin outside her hut in the amazon training grounds. She was walking in front of the house.

" Hey Marin what are you up to?" Aioria asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm looking for a good place to start a garden." Marin said walking to the back of the house. "Miho said it was a good way to keep occupied since the work is never done and Shiana started one and love it."

Aioria looked around. Marin had a modest yard with grass, which was few and far between in Sanctuary. Finally Aioria knew why he searched for Marin and found a way to deal with this nagging voice telling him to stop dallying and start living. For some very odd reason it reminded him much of Shaka's voice.

"Have you bought any plants yet or seeds?" He asked praying she said no.

She answered him with a no but she was going out tomorrow to get some. Aioria acted fast his mouth speaking before his mind started to function. " We could go together." He said.

Marins head snapped up in surprise. "You mean like a date?"

Aioria thought for a moment. The wars were over, everyone was alive, should he take the opportunity that was in front of him. Then the little voice inside his head told him to make a move and he did. "Yes that's exactly what I mean. You and me could go to town tomorrow morning get plants and spend all day planting."

Marin was ecstatic finally after years of secretly loving the Leo Saint he finally asked her out on a date. Marin immediately agreed then headed off towards Sanctuary.

"Where are you going?" Aioria asked.

Marin turned and with a smile said, "To tell Shiana and Miho the great news."

Aioria laughed and headed home to his temple to rest for the say to come.

Somewhere far off in Sanctuary Saori Kido turned to Shaka. "Thank you for that. He needed a little push." She said.

"Anytime my lady I enjoy being the voice in peoples heads." Shaka replied leaving the temple of Athena.

Miho looked out watching the sunset. She was right today was a day to remember. First Kiki leaves with Mu spends the whole day with him then comes home grumbles something about not wanting to spend more time with his master. Then around noon Marin comes busting in the front door of the house of rest saying that Aioria finally asked her out on a date, to plant plants of all things. Someone needs to tell that man that dinner and a stroll in the park works better if you want to get a goodnight kiss. Then around two Shiryu wakes from his coma for about five minutes which is long enough for him to freak out then punch her.

So now she sits with Mu watching the sunset with a bag of ice on her left eye.

"How do you feeling?" Mu asked.

"Like an idiot." Miho replied.

"I ment the eye."

"Fine still a little sore but it should be fine by tomorrow. I'm just glad he was so weak that he couldn't hit that hard."

Mu sighed. "You really should be more careful. They will gain back their strength and you wont have anyone there to help you if your hurt or can't calm them down."

Miho looked at him. Tilting her head she let a small smile grace her lips. "Saint of Aries are you worried about me." She asked trying not to laugh at the shocked look on his face.

"Well – well any one with half a brain should worry about a lady alone."

"Nice save." She said stifling a yawn.

"I believe this is the part when I take my leave to let you sleep." Mu said standing up and then helping Miho stand. Miho only nodded to his comment and watch him walk towards his temple.

**So what do you think?**


End file.
